


Avenged

by TheDelta42



Series: Rewrite History [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hawkmoth Lila Rossi, Ladybug pulls a Thor, Lila Rossi dies, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Hawkmoth get the upper hand, before vanishing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lila Rossi/Power, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Rewrite History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Avenged

**_ Avenged _ **

Ladybug ducked under The Akuma’s swing, Ryuuko and Viperion were with her fighting, with Taurus and Chat enroute to them. Thus far, the Akuma was a slow, powerful brick that was doing more damage to itself than its surroundings.

“This is almost too easy.” Said Ryuuko, as Viperion yelled.

Both Ladybug and Ryuuko turned around in time to see Hawkmoth break Viperion’s neck.

Ladybug wasn’t sure what was louder, Viperion’s neck breaking or Ryuuko’s scream as she dashed towards Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth took advantage of Ryuuko’s enraged state by grabbing the Heroine’s sword and shoving it through her abdomen. Ryuuko stopped, before coughing up blood as her transformation fell.

Hawkmoth sneered as she shoved the blade into the Japanese woman’s heart.

The Akuma exploded, as Ladybug snapped her fingers.

“You’ll die for that.” Snarled Ladybug, only getting a laugh from Hawkmoth.

“Oh, really?” Sneered Hawkmoth, “It seems I’ve done what my predecessor couldn’t.”

Taurus shot out and punched her into a building, prompting her to make her escape.

Chat landed next to Viperion, as Ladybug rushed over to Kagami.

“Dead.” Said Chat, trying to keep his voice level.

“She’ll die,” Swore Ladybug, “Even if I have to tear the world apart, she is going to die.”

**_ A _ **

Lila called off her transformation, before walking down the corridor of the warehouse she was hiding in, the Peacock resting in her pocket, the fragmented remains quietly clinking together as she walked.

‘Soon,’ Thought Lila, ‘I will have everything I deserve.’

Across the city, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat cradling their partners bodies.

“We need to get home.” Said Chat, hoarsely.

Ladybug nodded, before she spotted smoke across the city, mentally following the smoke, Ladybug paled and shot towards the blaze, Chat following after telling Taurus to take Luka and Kagami’s bodies back to their base.

Ladybug and Chat Noir detransformed in an alley near the fire. Marinette ran towards the school, as smoke was billowing out from the building. She spotted one of Max and Kim’s boys, Salim.

“Salim!” Cried Marinette, grabbing his shoulders, “Where are Emma and the boys?”

“I-I don’t know.” Stuttered Salim, before Marinette started rushing through the crowd, trying to find her children.

“If they’re not here, they must still be inside.” Said a member of staff, just before the fire flashed over, sending a shockwave out as it blew out the windows.

Marinette slowly started to collapse, when Adrien came up behind her and grabbed her. Something in Marinette broke, as tears started rolling down her face.

Hawkmoth smirked as she watched Marinette breakdown, she should’ve done this sooner.

**_ A _ **

The base was silent as Adrien and Marinette entered, having seen the report on the news. Witnessing Marinette’s breakdown and the recovery of three bodies from the wreckage.

“Hawkmoth’s claim responsibility for the fire.” Said Alya, quietly, “Lila seemed all to happy to announce that.”

“I hope we don’t have to face her soon,” Responded Nino, “There’s no telling what Mari will do.”

In Nino’s opinion, the next confrontation with Hawkmoth came all too soon, with Marinette and Adrien tearing through her Akuma’s self-made minions to get to the Butterfly wielder.

Ladybug spun the broadsword in her hand, before using a minion as a springboard and launching herself into the air. Lila looked up in time to see the sword get thrown at her but be able to stop it.

Lila could only stare at the sword embedded in her abdomen.

Ladybug landed in front of Lila and grabbed her face forcing her to look up.

“I told you, when you killed Kagami, you’d die for that.” Growled Ladybug, before she grabbed the Butterfly Miraculous and tore it off Lila’s shirt, presenting the new Hawkmoth to everyone around her, the sword was plunged deeper, “and that, was for my children and for everyone else you harmed, Hawkmoth.”

“You should have aimed for the head.” Lila groaned out as she faded into orange smoke.

Ladybug stood dumbfounded, before she let out a scream and kicking the head of a minion at the Akuma, who was hit in the face and knocked out.

“Did she just Thanos us?” Asked Queen Bee, as a fire started in a bin, “Sheesh, she hasn’t done that in a while.”

Bunnix nodded absent minded.

Before Ladybug could give any commands to the team, three loud explosions shook the city, Team Miraculous watched in horror as Le Grande Paris, Jean De Arc Hospital and Rose Heart Specialist Academy crumbled to the ground.

“H-how many people would’ve been in there?” Asked Rena, staring at the smoke.

“The Hospital would’ve had roughly six-to-seven hundred thousand.” Whispered Pegasus, “The Hotel would’ve at least had a couple thousand, given how popular it was and the school would’ve had…one thousand two hundred.”

“All dead.” Said Bunnix, as Ladybug gripped the sword tighter.

“We need to find her,” Snarled Ladybug, “and make her _pay_.”

**_ A _ **

There was a sudden splintering sound as Taurus grabbed Lila by her ankles, while King Monkey and Pegasus held her arms.

Lila couldn’t understand how they found her. She thought that she’d given them the slip when Ladybug stabbed a copy of her. Now, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee glared down at her.

“Where’s the peacock?” Growled Ladybug, her eyes full of hate.

“Safe. Far away from here.” Answered Lila, smirking up at Ladybug.

“You killed hundreds.” Growled Chat Noir, his claws extending.

Rena hit her with her flute and Queen Bee pressed her trompo to Lila’s throat.

“It doesn’t matter, soon I’ll have what I want, it inevitable really.” Mocked Lila, her smirk turning in a full-fledged psychopathic grin.

Suddenly, Lila’s head was severed from her body.

“I went for the head.” Ladybug snapped bitterly, before going out the door, leaving her team with Lila’s headless corpse.

A blue portal opened and Bunnix stepped out.

“Can you save them?” Asked Ladybug, her voice quiet.

Both she and Bunnix knew the answer before it was said.

“Yes.”

**_ A _ **

Adrien and the rest of the team sat in the base, when an almost unnoticeable wave passed through the room.

“What was that?” Asked Alya, as Luka walked through the door.

“What was what?” Asked Luka, gently kissing Adrien as he went past.

“It’s probably nothing.” Said Alya, as Marinette limped into the room, “Stab wounds acting up again?”

“And her arm fell off.” Said Kagami, helping Marinette to the sofa.

“I smelt the call of food and answered it.” Said Marinette, as she pulled her shirt over her head, so Max could work on re attaching her arm, “Another Miracle box appeared today.”

Luka stopped dishing out the food to go to a drinks cabinet and pull out a bottle of whiskey.

“That’s a total of two now, isn’t it?” Asked Kagami, her voice soft, getting a nod from Marinette.

“Maman!” Cried Emma, as she ran into the room, “Hugo’s been raiding my draws again!”

“How do you know it was your brother?” Asked Adrien, pushing his glasses up to rest on his head, as Marinette’s left contact fell out, revealing a grey eye.

“Because he’s wearing my clothes!” Cried Emma, flopping down onto Kagami, hoping to get all of her parents on her side.

Kagami smirked, “Then perhaps we should change his name to something more fitting.”

There was a spattering of laughter.

Marinette didn’t know why, but the sound of everyone laughing made her heart ache.

“I still don’t know how Lila got those bombs into those buildings.” Murmured Kagami, as Max finished reattaching Marinette’s arm.

Marinette rested her head into the crook of her wife’s neck.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t try the same trick twice.” Mutter Marinette, subtly watching Alix’s hands tremble as she picked up her food.


End file.
